


For Your Eyes Only

by Gospelofthewicked



Series: Captivated [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight is the ultimate bottom, Evan and Jake highkey want to murder each other, First Time Penetration, M/M, Poor Evan has never been told about BDSM, Possessive Sex, The Survivors are dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked
Summary: Dwight and Evan meet again, and now they have all the time in the world to get to know each other. Not that that will keep Evan from worrying.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: Captivated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> You've asked, and now you shall receive!

Evan Macmillan stalked the dilapidated likeness of his former home with lethal intent, bear-trap dangling from his hand as he pondered where the saboteur would be most likely to step. He had already caught a glimpse of him this trial, and wanted to make certain that the next time would also be the last. He grinned as he spied the shack. Its window would be the perfect place for a trap. He knelt down and hid it within the tall grass, imagining the look on the saboteur’s face when he thought he’d made the perfect escape only to be caught within its jaws. The Killer was snapped out of his joyful reverie by the sound of a generator exploding close behind him. Big as he was, he could be agile when needed, and was by the damaged generator in seconds.

As he vehemently kicked it, he couldn’t help but notice there were no scratch marks leading from it. Some bastard was still hiding nearby. He’d have to punish them for their arrogance. Evan began peeking behind rocks and looming over crates, all the while listening closely for any sudden movements. When he finally spied the Survivor, he could have kicked himself. A stone’s throw from the generator, someone was sitting on an overturned pallet, swinging their legs. Someone with messy, dark hair. Saboteur. Evan rushed forward, cleaver raised high, and was a mere second from bringing it down when Dwight spun around.

“Hey, Evan.” He said with a smirk, paying no mind to the bloody weapon in Evan’s hand. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Evan stared for a while, slowly bringing the cleaver back down to his side. He had almost hit his fav- he had almost hit Dwight. Dwight, with his big brown eyes, and his dimples when he smiled. 

“Hello.” he said. Then, when his brain caught up to him, “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you, baby.” Dwight replied, before wrinkling his nose in disgust. “I have no idea why I said baby, that was really weird.”

Something achingly wonderful swelled in Evan’s chest. Dwight had waited for him, Dwight had wanted him. Lord knew he wanted Dwight. He pulled off his mask, secretly relieved to no longer be stifled by it, and leaned in for a kiss. Dwight held up a finger, stopping Evan in his tracks.

“I have been sent here to broach the subject of a truce.” he said, before pulling out a ridiculously long roll of paper from his pocket. Evan suspected Dwight enjoyed confusing him.

“Ahem. Dear Mr Evan- I told them you didn’t like your surname- we politely implore you to let us complete our generators and peacefully leave your realm each trial. In return, you may receive one Dwight Fairfield as compensation for your kindness. Signed, The Survivors.”

Evan blinked. When Dwight just kept grinning with those stupidly kissable lips, the Killer sighed. He had never been any good at paperwork. “What?”

“If you don’t harm any of my friends and agree to let them go at the end, they won’t open the exit gate and trigger the timer until we’re done, um-” The Survivor’s bravado seemed to fade. He somehow managed to look even smaller, breaking eye contact to stare at the ground. “Um, having fun together. If you still want to, that is. No pressure, haha. I don’t know why I laughed at that. Um.”

Evan bent down on one knee and pulled Dwight’s chin up to make level eye contact. “Deal.” he said, giving a smirk of his own. Dwight let out a shaky laugh of relief, and Evan could feel his body trembling.

“Thank God! Um, the ‘baby’ thing was Meg’s idea by the way, I don’t normally say that to people. Just… so you know.”

Despite having no idea which one Meg was, he nodded. It was odd, he thought, that Dwight was afraid of what he’d think rather than what he was. Evan was going to have to be careful, so very careful, with him. Even though the darkness coiled at the back of his brain whispered how easy it would be to completely claim him as his own, to have him as roughly as he wanted. Self-loathing sparked in his gut at the images which flashed through his mind. 

“Are you alright?” Dwight asked, the concern in his eyes so deliciously earnest that it only made Evan feel worse. Because he couldn’t tell Dwight. Not about his desire to be rough, not about the Entity, not about what had happened here. Dwight didn’t deserve any of that. But he did deserve honest affection, something Evan could see he pined for, so that’s what he would give him. He leaned in and whispered into Dwight’s ear.

“Just wondering what fun you had in mind.”

The Survivor’s cheeks flushed, and he sputtered out a laugh. “Hold me? I bet you could pick me up pretty easily in those big, strong, spiky arms.”

Evan rolled his eyes but did as he was told, grabbing Dwight his buttocks and hoisting him up so they could kiss easily while Evan stood. Dwight was incredibly light, Evan realised. He’d never thought about it all the times he’d hoisted him over his shoulder, but here was another stark reminder of how easily he could overpower this man who had offered him his trust. Shame trickled down his spine as he realised the thought of holding the Survivor down had made him hard. 

“Dwight.” he said. “I don’t think you’re safe with me.”

To his credit, Dwight didn’t scramble away from him or brush it off, instead he just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When Evan’s throat mysteriously closed up, he slowly untangled himself, but didn’t break eye contact. “Because you’re a Killer? Or is it something else?”

Evan sighed. He would just have to get it out. His father had always said it was best to rip a plaster off instead of slowly peeling it, it was one of the few things Evan still agreed with him about. 

“I want to be rough with you.” he said, waiting for disgust and fear to register on Dwight’s face. But it didn’t. Instead, he just looked… confused.

“What do you mean?”

Evan could have screamed. Instead, he forced himself to speak. “Holding you down and fucking you hard.” 

His chest released the tension he didn’t know he had been holding with his awful admission. Dwight had gone red.

“Evan, trust me when I say that I am more than okay with that.”

It took fifteen seconds for Evan to register the response, and Dwight jumped when he finally did speak. “You are?”

Dwight chuckled, pulling off his tie. Evan didn’t know someone could remove their tie sexily until now. Then, Dwight unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his pale chest.

“Evan, I want you to fuck me on the ground, right now.”

Evan grinned, before pouncing. He tackled Dwight to the ground, taking care to hold him as he did so to ensure his Survivor would come to no real harm. That’s what Dwight would be by the time he was finished, all his. If Dwight’s starry-eyed expression was anything to go by, it was what he wanted too.

“Tell me if you don’t like anything.” he murmured, before turning his attention to Dwight’s chest. The smaller man sighed happily as he kissed every bare inch of beautiful skin. Evan ran his tongue over his teeth before he began to suck Dwight’s nipple, teasing the other one between his fingers. Dwight’s back arched as he cried out. A moan tore from his throat as Evan gently bit down. Even with his cock trying to escape his pants, Evan kept his head just enough to remember Dwight liked it soft. He would not get swept in pleasure just yet, he was saving that for Dwight’s ass. Evan chuckled to himself, and Dwight pouted. Dwight pouting was a wonderful sight, Evan would have to make him do it more.

“So cruel, Evan. You laugh at me while I don’t even get to see one bit of you.”

“I didn’t know you were a brat.” Evan smirked. “But if you insist on getting the full experience, I hope you can handle it.”

He placed his hands on either side of Dwight’s head, revelling in the little whimper he made. Evan mashed their lips together, shoving his tongue down Dwight’s throat. He tasted of something sweet that Evan couldn’t remember the name of. He kept tasting him, pausing every so often to give Dwight the chance to breathe. Just when Dwight looked like he was relaxing into it, Evan pulled away and tore off his trousers. 

“Asshole.” Dwight said, and Evan threw the trousers at his face. Dwight giggled. In his time, they would have called the action girlish. Evan found he didn’t care. That sound was magic, the kind children believed fairies were made of and that he had always scoffed at. 

He removed Dwight’s underwear with mock reverence, before tossing them into a bush. Evan didn’t give him time to pretend to be annoyed this time, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock and spreading his legs wide. Dwight watched him closely, his glasses slightly crooked. A wonderfully mischievous idea popped into Evan’s head.

“How well can you see without your glasses?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m basically blind. I-”

Evan took them off his face and carefully folded them, before placing them next to a crate. Not that Dwight could tell where he’d put them. 

“What’d you do that for?” the survivor huffed.

“I want you to focus only on me, and how good I’m going to make you feel.” Evan replied, making sure to keep his voice cool and low, which wasn’t hard considering this was the most he’d spoken for years. It worked, and Dwight shivered, his cheeks darkening. 

Dwight wouldn’t be able to take him in fully without some preparation, so Evan set about making sure his Survivor would be as comfortable as possible when he entered him. He spread Dwight’s asscheeks as wide as possible, and began to lick and poke at his puckered asshole with his tongue. Dwight shuddered again, and another jolt of pleasure shot down Evan’s groin. Lord, it was so hard to resist the temptation, even if it was only for a little while longer. 

“Please.” Dwight whined, “Fill me up, Evan.”

“Patience.” Evan reprimanded sternly, as though he hadn’t been craving the same thing. He ran his fingers up the underside of Dwight’s cock, gathering the precum it was already so slick with. Then, he paused for dramatic effect, gleefully watching Dwight squirm in anticipation. Finally, he slipped a finger inside. Dwight moaned softly, biting his lip when Evan began to push his finger in and out. 

“Tell me when you’re ready for another one.” he said as he worked Dwight open. The smaller man nodded, reaching for Evan’s hand and guiding another finger inside. Evan curled his fingers as he thrust them inside him, and Dwight was soon squirming under the command of his movements. He bent over to kiss his jaw, whispering against his neck. “You’re playing with fire, boy.”

He stayed there for a moment, listening to Dwight’s panting breath and his racing heart. Dwight turned his head to kiss him. “Then burn me.”

Evan knelt back and stood up, slowly shedding his work clothes. Unable to see, Dwight could only listen to the rustling with growing anticipation. Evan considered pausing again to torture him more, but that would only be withholding pleasure from himself at this point. He rubbed his half-erect cock until it was stiff and ready. Dwight gasped when Evan’s tip pressed against his dripping asshole, probably at the sheer size of it. Evan wasn’t sure if he was going to fit in all the way, but they had all the time in the world to try. He pulled his boy’s asscheeks apart again before pushing inside. Dwight groaned. Evan withdrew, before forcing his way back in. Every time he repeated the motion, he pushed in a little further. 

“Oh, fuck.” Dwight whispered breathlessly, raising a hand to his mouth. Evan pulled it away, clasping their hands together. 

“I want to hear you.” he said, as he pushed his full length inside. Dwight moaned loudly, his fingernails curling into the dirt. He was so hot and tight around Evan that it almost hurt. Evan closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the gorgeous heat, before beginning to thrust. He grabbed Dwight’s other hand, holding him down in the dirt as he fucked him. Dwight screamed with pleasure, only occasionally interrupting himself to shout ‘yes’ or ‘harder. 

In the end, it was the smaller man who came first, his balls twitching against Evan’s pounding cock before his cum squirted out and pooled over his stomach. Evan continued thrusting through Dwight’s orgasm as the pressure built in his own core. The dam finally broke, and he came hard inside of Dwight, a guttural cry escaping him as he shot his load. He cupped Dwight’s head and held him close to his chest as he caught his breath. 

Eventually, Dwight wriggled underneath him “Um, you’re a bit heavy.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Evan pulled out of Dwight and rolled over to lie on the grass next to him. He didn’t let go of his hand. Instead, he just stared up at the stars. Were they real, or just another illusion of the Entity? Dwight winced as he sat up, and panic flared in Evan’s chest.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I think I’m going to be sore for a bit, but it’s all good. Worth it.” Dwight grinned, wiping the fluids off his stomach and wiping his hand on the grass. “Can I have my glasses back?”

“Oh, I forgot where I put them.” Evan replied, laughing when Dwight began wildly looking around for them. “I’m joking.” he said, picking them up and pushing them onto Dwight’s face. As soon as he was able to see Evan clearly, Dwight grinned.

“That was amazing.”

“You liked it?” Evan asked, cringing internally when he heard the relief in his own voice. He sat up, and Dwight snuggled up to him, looking up at the fake stars as well.

“It felt like I went to Heaven. And I’ll be honest, I’ve never felt like that with my previous boyfriends.”

Too nervous to make eye contact, Evan turned his gaze back to the sky as well. “Is that what we are, boyfriends?”

“Do you want to be?”

“Mm.” Evan nodded. “I like you. A lot. Not just your body.”

Dwight sighed happily, resting his head against Evan’s chest. “Who could have known I’d feel so safe with you?”

Evan beamed, “Your friends would disagree.” Then, he frowned. “They’ll be waiting for you.”

Dwight’s eyes lit up “Or us! I have an idea on how you can break the ice...”

In the meantime, the Survivors had been lounging about by the exit gate, having completed the last generator an hour ago. Meg had long since gotten bored, doing cartwheels until she crashed into a wall, while Jake was trying to coax a nearby crow onto his hand by pretending he had bread. Claudette sat beneath the lever, hugging her knees. Eventually, Meg practically cartwheeled into her, flopping down next to her. “What’s up Claudette? You haven’t said a word since Dwight left, and that was, like, years ago.”

Claudette sucked in a deep breath, fidgeting with her hands. “Meg, I actually have something to tell you. For a long time, I’ve-”

“Hey, guys!” Dwight shouted from atop The Trapper’s shoulder as they approached the group. The back of his shirt and trousers were covered in grass for some reason. “Evan’s here to display his peaceful intentions and whatnot by opening the gates for us.”

“Well Evan just scared my bird off.” Jake grumbled, but his face didn’t match his words, set in a superior smirk as he stared down the Killer. The Trapper’s eyes narrowed, and he gently put Dwight down before marching over to Jake and glaring down at him.

“Saboteur.”

“Terrible trap designer.”

“You’re still annoying.”

“It’s a talent of mine.”

The Trapper raised his cleaver, and buried it in the wall an inch from Jake’s head. The Survivor didn’t so much as blink. Evan smiled. “Good self control.” he said, before flipping the exit switch. Jake curtsied before bowing out under his arm and sauntering out of the exit gate. “Dwight, tell him to stop trapping next to the pallets, it’s bad sportsmanship.” With that, he vanished into the fog.

“Well, we better get going too, Claudette.” said Meg as she pulled her friend up by the armpits. “We’ll let you two lovebirds say goodbye in private.” she said with a wink, linking arms with Claudette as they left together.

“What were you going to tell me back then?” She asked the other woman. Claudette kept her gaze firmly fixed on the exit ahead of them. 

“I can’t remember, it was probably nothing important.” she said. Soon, Evan and Dwight were alone again.

“I really thought you were going to murder Jake, then.” Dwight laughed.

“I’d love to.” Evan dead-panned, bending down to straighten Dwight’s tie before he could ask if he was serious. Suddenly conscious of the time, he gave Dwight a peck on the forehead. “Goodbye, boyfriend.” he said with a massive smile.

“How are you so scary yet so cute?” Dwight asked, shaking his head. “I’ll see you later.” He stood on his tip-toes and managed to kiss Evan’s collarbone. Once he’d reached the exit’s threshold, he turned to wave before disappearing into the fog just like his friends had.

Evan waited for the generators and gates to sink into the ground as they did after every trial. While trials meant he might see Dwight, he much preferred the appearance of his father’s estate without the Entity’s designs littered over it.

But a minute passed and nothing changed. Instead, he watched the fog thicken and the shadows grow. Something was wrong. Against his own wishes he looked up. The stars had vanished, with something terrible appearing in their place. Evan went pale, dropping to his knees.

The Entity was here, and it was displeased.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the Entity won't punish Evan too harshly... right?


End file.
